Breaking the Cage
"That was...surprisingly easy." Luna shrugged after realizing she had escaped the cuffs that bound her. "Either they're completely underestimating me, or they have a trap in store…" Luna thought to herself, scratching her hair as she looked around. The room was dark and murky; built out of bricks, it was rather suffocating, and the only window present was one that lead right to the supposed main hall of the entire building. The other door, dark and crumbling, supposedly lead to the dungeon. Although, that was also heavily guarded. "Now...which way to go…" Luna pondered, and tilted her head to the side. Looking across the door momentarily, she found that most of the grunts appeared to be very large and physically oriented; however, it was likely a bluff. They also had very little magic, and while there was many of them, and her magical artifacts weren't with her, she still had her own Hair Magic. "Looks like this is the way to go." Taking a deep breath, Luna lifted her leg and bent her knee, collected force before immediately sending it outwards in a straight line. The said strength caused the door to break instantly, crashing it towards the wall opposite Luna and alerting the guards immediately of her presence, sounding a powerful alarm throughout the dungeons. "Ah, really? What an annoying alarm." Luna noticed the guards running towards her and she began her own, meticulous, form of movement. She charged directly in - or so they thought. Immediately her movements became curved and awkward in their nature. She performed numerous somersaults, flips and cartwheels to disorient her actual position, before flying high up into the air. Performing another somersault, her leg extended outward. In a crescent formation, she kicked the head of one of the guards and caused them to pummel downwards, leaving them sprawling on the ground. In that moment, Luna extended out her hair and wrapped it around one of the prison cell bars, keeping her balance. "Oh no you don't!" One of the guards called out, ordering the other guards to throw their spears at the airborne Luna. Trapped, or so they thought, the guards laughed brazenly as they saw Luna surrounded with dozens of spears coming from every direction. "Well, looks like I have to use the Hairball." Luna moaned, suddenly shocking the guards as she was surrounded by a dense sphere of dark hair, causing the spears to have no effect against her, and making them fall on the ground, with her following suit. "Having fun are we, prisoner~?" A high-pitched, male voice interrupted the chaotic atmosphere with a sudden spike of tension. The aura within the room thickened, as numerous golden ribbons appeared from the entrance. "Hi there~ The name's Lloyd Ōkabe! A pleasure to make your acquaintance...Luna Amatsugo." "You...aren't you…" Luna queried, raising an eyebrow and feeling legitimately fearful at the aura that exerted from the pretty face in front of her. "You're not supposed to be a threat! You're the guy who can't even touch Artemis!" "You'd think so, now wouldn't you!" Lloyd spoke cheerfully, once again, before demonstrating a malevolent grin. Almost instinctively, Luna put up her guard, as she noticed a bright yellow light forming at his palm, which soon became an overwhelming blast of magic directed for the sole purpose of eradicating Luna. "Shit…" was all Luna could mutter, before she was engulfed... Category:Fairy Tail: Flocking Home Category:Chapters